Hang With Me
by xxloveitawayxx
Summary: Detective Taylor Voight is back home and ready to take her city back. The niece of Hank Voight, Taylor has his strength and fire. Back where she belongs, Taylor meets someone on her team that is slowly breaking the wall she had built around her heart. But she won't let them go down so easy. Secrets, lies, and the past catch up with Taylor as her heart tries to find a home.
1. Chapter 1

**INFO**

Name: Taylor Eve Voight

(all pictures of Taylor can be found at my polyvore account: xxloveitawayxx)

Age: 32

Occupation: Detective

Past career/history: Taylor attended Loyola University at the age of 18 and got a dual degree in forensic science and psychology. Taylor joined the Chicago Police Department right out of college at the age of 21. She worked her way up to being a detective by the time she was 25. She only worked as a detective for a year before being recruited by the FBI as a criminal profiler. Taking the job, Taylor left Chicago and worked for the FBI for a few years before being recommended to the ICC at the age of 30.

Family history: Taylor grew up near University Village in Chicago. She had a normal upbringing and a normal family life. Her father, a Chicago fireman, died when Taylor was 10 years old. Her mother, a middle school teacher, raised Taylor well. Her mother's brother, Hank Voight, helped keep an eye on Taylor too. Attending St. Ignatius, Taylor formed a bond with Erin Lindsay. Taylor knew of her story, and how her Uncle helped Erin out. Taylor was never one to judge, and a friendship blossomed between the girls. Though Taylor moved away, the girls keep in touch. Taylor's mother, Hayley, re-married when Taylor was 14, and had another daughter, Lucy. Lucy and Taylor have a close bond as well. Moving away from Chicago Taylor didn't keep in touch with her Uncle and her cousin, Justin. She knew Justin had gotten into trouble with the law, but decided not to get involved herself.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Walking down State Street, Taylor turned onto Hubbard and entered Andy's Jazz Bar. She hadn't been in the bar in over 5 years, but nothing had really changed. The music and atmosphere was still as lively as ever. Walking to the end of the bar, Taylor sat down and ordered herself a 312. It had been six years since she had her beloved ale, six years since she had stepped back into Chicago. The bottle with the infamous yellow label was put in front of her and she stared at it before taking a sip. The smooth ale graced down her throat, leaving a satisfying smile on her face.

_It was good to be back_.

Taylor had quite the ICC a few days ago and moved back to Chicago. She didn't tell anyone, not her mother, not her sister, not Erin, not even her uncle. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she missed Chicago so much. Not wanting to waste time, and wanting to get her feet back into the CPD she contacted them and was sent directly to Commander Ron Perry. He got her back into the system just a day ago. With her last name, she knew rumors were going to fly pretty soon. She had to find her Uncle. So that's what she was doing at Andy's. Waiting for Sergeant Hank Voight.

Taylor's nerves began to kick in. He was supposed to meet her at 8:30, and it was almost 8:50. She didn't want to call him again.

_I'll give him another 10 minutes_, she thought to herself.

Consumed by her iphone, Taylor didn't notice someone sit next to her till she heard his voice. A very distinct and familiar voice.

"I'll have what she's having" His rough voice said. Taylor's head popped up and she looked straight into Hank Voight's eyes.

"Hey there, stranger" Taylor said a with a small smile as the ale was placed in front of Hank.

He picked it up and pointed it at her, so she picked hers up and toasted with him.

"Welcome home, princess" He said, after taking his first swig.

"So how's it been?" Taylor asked, not sure how to start.

"It's been going. Where have you been?" He asked, getting to the point.

Taylor sighed and put her 312 down.

"I've been around, but decided it's time to come home" She said.

"And how come you never bothered to mention this to me?" Hank asked, a bit annoyed.

Taylor shrugged.

"I honestly didn't know I was going to move back. But, here I am" Taylor said

"And you went and got yourself back into CPD, without telling me? I had to hear through someone else that my niece is back in town and working for CPD?" Hank said

"I haven't started, I haven't even been placed anywhere! I just went to re-register everything" Taylor snapped back.

Hank sighed.

"Taylor, does your mother know you're here?" He asked, concerned.

"No one, but you knows" Taylor said. Hank shook his head in disapproval.

"where are you staying?" He asked

"At the Embassy suites right down State street. It's until I find my own place" Taylor said.

"If you wanted to come home you should have told me. I could have gotten everything ready for you" hank said.

"And burden you with all that? I'm fine, Uncle Hank" Taylor scoffed.

"And when do you plan on telling your mother you're back?" Hank asked.

"Tomorrow" Taylor said.

Hank drank his ale.

"We could use another person on our intelligence team" Hank said.

Taylor looked from her drink to her uncle.

"Are you offering me a job?" Taylor asked.

"Isn't that why you moved back to Chicago? You miss the police here" Hank said.

Taylor couldn't help but smile that he figured her out.

"When do I start?" Taylor asked with a wicked smile.

Over the course of the week, Taylor moved into an apartment in Lincoln Park, met with her mother, sister, and step father. It was a nice family reunion. She also met with Erin, who was more than happy she was joining the team. Taylor felt at home and at ease.

It was time to get back to work.

After a jog around the park, Taylor dressed for the day [polyvore account: xxloveitawayxx], and went to get coffee before being called by her uncle to come in.

Walking into the police precinct, Taylor met Officer Burgess, Officer Atwater, and Desk Sergeant Platt. They directed her to the intelligence unit and upon entering she saw her Uncle staring at a board with photographs and maps on it.

"Hey boss" Taylor said, getting Hank's attention.

"Welcome to the bullpen, kid" He said with a short smile.

"Feels like home" Taylor said as she suddenly heard a bunch of voices behind her. Erin walked in with three other men behind her. All of them were laughing about something someone had said earlier.

"First day!" Erin said happily when her eyes landed on Taylor.

"First day" Taylor acknowledged, as the other men stared at her a bit confused.

"Okay guys, we've got a new team member, well not really new, but to this unit, she's new. This is detective Taylor Voight, and yes, Voight. She's my niece" Hank said.

"Olinsky, I remember you when you joined the academy" An older man with a scruffy beard said making Taylor smile.

"I'm Antonio Dawson, welcome back I guess" A handsome, Hispanic man said.

"Thanks, appreciate it" Taylor said, shaking his hand.

"Jay Halstead" A younger man, standing next to Erin said. Taylor nodded at him, and finally her eyes landed on the last guy.

He caught her eye. Something about him made her heart jump a little bit.

"Adam Ruzek" He said, extending his hand to her. She shook it and gave him a sweet smile, which he returned.

A spark definitely went off at that moment.

Ruzek, himself, was taken aback by her. She was gorgeous. It was hard to believe she was a cop.

_You've got a fiancé¸_ he mentally snapped at himself.

"Now that that's out of the way, we've got ourselves a case. There are two un-related wire investigations, and the gang unit found three all near this house on carpenter. Narcotics hasn't gotten where with it so the Commander wants intelligence on it. Roll out in five" Voight explained, pointing at a map.

Taylor peeled her jacket off and placed it on an unused desk. In front of her desk, was another, which Adam Ruzek claimed.

"Just move back to Chicago?" He asked as they both put their things down to head down to get suited up.

"Yeah, it's been a long six years" Taylor said, getting a surpised look out of Ruzek.

"Long story?" He asked.

"Long story, maybe something I can share over drinks" Taylor said to him with a wink, before walking away to the women's locker room.

One thing that set Taylor apart was her attitude. She wasn't a bitch, but a woman who knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted. She is confident and is never afraid to make the first move.

"I heard something about drinks" Erin said as she pulled out her gun and badge.

"That Ruzek guy is hot" Taylor admitted getting laugh out of Erin. Taylor pulled out her gym bag to change into running gear. She was going to play a runner near the house.

"yeah, I wouldn't go there. He's taken" Erin warned.

"That doesn't mean anything" Taylor said with a sly smile.

"Oh I know, but he's really taken as in fiancé taken" Erin said.

"Fiance doesn't mean husband. So therefore, he's technically still on the market" Taylor said making Erin laugh and roll her eyes.

"I don't think Hank would appreciate the team sleeping around" Erin said.

"Please tell me you and hottie Halstead have done the dirty" Taylor said as she tied her Nike's.

"Taylor! Okay, this conversation is done" Erin said, turning slightly red.

"I'm just joking, come on, let's go" Taylor said.

The set up was ready. Ruzek and Olinky were playing two construction workers near the house. Halstead and Lindsay were south of the house, down the street and Voight with Dawson.

"We've got the main I" Olinsky's voice came into Taylor's com piece.

"We're set up in the north" Antonio replied

"We've got the south and partial of the alley" Halstead said.

"Two blocks north of Halstead and Lindsay" Taylor answered.

"If anyone goes mobile from the house, we're ready for takeaway" Antonio said

"Olinsky, Ruzek, and Taylor, move closer. See if there are anymore people in the house" Hank said. Taylor, stopped stretching, and jogged at a good pace down towards the house. She could see Adam and Alvin in the near distance.

"Hold on guys, we've got company" Erin's voice said. Taylor, immediatlely slowed her pace down and pretended to be out of breath and looked to see a man in a yellow hoodie going through the gate of the house.

"Who's this joker?" Antonio's voice came through

Taylor hid behind a car that was parked a few feet away and peered over to see the man going up the front door. That's when she saw him pull out the gun.

"Gun!" She heard halstead shout, making her reach for hers but shots suddenly fired through the front door and into the man with the yellow hoodie.

"Move in!" Hank's voice shouted over the shots.

Adam, Taylor, and Alvin were first ones in the house with Erin and Jay behind.

Adam shot down the gunman while everyone cleared the house.

"Hoodie guy is dead" Hank said.

"This one is alive" Taylor said, kneeling beside the gunman.

"Charlie fifty-twenty one emergency. Offender shot by police, need assistance" Olinsky said into his radio.

"I need to put pressure on the wound, someone give me gloves" Taylor snapped. Jay tossed her a pair of latex gloves and Adam tossed her a kitchen towel. Taylor put pressure on the gun wound.

"In here!" Erin shouted. Hank went into see what Erin had found. Sirens in the distance became louder

It was then and there, Taylor realized how fast her heart was beating.

"Found cop killers" Antonio said, walking back into the main room.

"Jesus, no wonder the shots were so strong" Taylor said as paramedics came in. Taylor stepped back to let the emergency team take care of it.

She took off her gloves and realized her hands were shaking.

"You okay?" Adam asked, walking past her, noticing her staring at her hands.

"What? Oh yeah, just, trying to take in the first day" Taylor said with a half smile.

"Good way to start again huh?" He teased as everyone exited the house.

Back at the station, Taylor changed back into her street clothes and headed into the bullpen.

"Okay, this is Edward Delko, the deceased. A street level dealer. This is Peter Thomas Banfield. The offender, currently baking in a coma over in county" Hank said putting up pictures of the two men. Taylor gave a smirk to Ruzek, since he was the one that shot the offender.

"Delko probably thought like we did and thought Banfield was sitting on something big and decided to check it out himself." Taylor said

"These are M95's. Teflon tip, Kevlar penetrating rounds. Ballistics have them linked to several recent homicides" Antonio said, showing everyone a bullet out of the many that were found in the house.

"And we found a hundred of these found at the scene. It's for type R insulin which is a Canadian designation" Erin said, holding a little, empty, box of insulin.

"Well with our luck our dealers are left to scramble now, which means they are going to make mistakes. Okay, so keep your eyes open. Erin, Taylor in my office" Hank said.

Erin looked to Taylor who shrugged. Both ladies followed Hnak in.

"Want the door closed?" Taylor asked.

"Assume I always do" Hank said.

"Okay tough guy, what's going on?" Erin asked, once Taylor closed the door.

"Justin is getting an early release. It's moved up to Friday night" He began. Taylor looked at Hnak shocked. She knew her cousin was in prison.

"that's great!" Erin said.

"he's asking if you two can be there. It's no big deal if you guys can't" Hank said.

"are you kidding? Of course it's a big deal, he's getting out!" Taylor said.

Hank didn't look too happy.

"Yeah," Hank muttered.

"What? Why do you look like somebody just pissed in your coffee" Erin snapped at him.

"Getting out is always harder than getting in." Hank said, before walking past them to the door.

"Hank, come one. Justin is going to need you around. Okay?" Taylor said

"The tough love thing didn't work" Erin said

Hank nodded

"Do me a favor and tell Antonio I'll be back in an hour" Hank said before leaving.

"I'm gonna work on tracking the insulin from Canada" Taylor muttered, walking out of the office too.

She got to her desk and stared at her computer. Ruzek sat at the desk in front of her and watched her.

She was strong, quick witted, and beautiful. He couldn't stop staring.

Taylor knew some contacts in Canada, from working for the ICC, and called them up. She figured out where the insulin was coming from within half an hour of searching.

Just as the info was being faxed, Antonio walked in and she grabbed the paper and ran over to him.

In that half hour period, Ruzek got nothing done. Why? He was so distracted by her. Her passion for the job was amazing. She was _perfect_.

"Hey, I found the source of the insulin. It's a company near Toronto named Mark and Medical supplies. Their sales rep makes a run here every other Thursday. He left at five this morning." Taylor explained.

"I'm guessing they have tracking numbers on all their products" Antonio said

"Yep"Taylor said.

"Okay get those numbers and track them on GP—you already did that?" Antonio asked, lookin gat Taylor's smirk.

"Yep. Atwater and Burgess are on route tracking the signal" Taylor chuckled.

"Nice" Antonio said, pulling up his fist for a fist bump.

"Um do me one favor and do not give me one of those open fist explosion things. It's a pet peeve. I'd rather do a high five" Taylor said.

"Don't worry" Antonio said

Taylor went in for the fist bump but Antonio did the open explosion making Taylor scoff and laugh.

She walked down the hallway to the coffee room and bumped right into Ruzek.

"Oh my bad!" Taylor said, surprised as she bounced back off of him.

"Oh no, I should watch where I'm going" He said, reaching for her as she stepped back from him.

She nodded and smiled as Halstead walked out of the coffee room.

"Uh, hey Halstead any word on Banfield?" Ruzek asked him. Taylor excused herself into the coffee room, still able to hear the boys.

"No he's still at county. You see the counselor yet?" Halstead asked Ruzek. Ruzek was the one that shot the offender, so by policy; Ruzek had to see the psych counselor.

Grabbing her cup of coffee, Taylor walked out and leaned against the door frame.

"You know I'm gonna send out a memo so people can stop asking me" Ruzek snapped, getting closer to Halstead.

"Whoah, whoah, calm down" Taylor interjected.

"Yeah, man, who do you think you're talking to? You've got ten minutes on this job" Halstead snapped back.

Ruzek shook his head.

"Sorry man it's just that a lot of people have been asking" Ruzek said back.

"That's what you should have said" Halstead replied back.

"You're right, you're right. I got it" Ruzek said

Jay nodded and went back into the bullpen.

Ruzek sighed and looked at Taylor.

"I'm guessing your as new as I am then huh?" Taylor said

"Long story" Adam said

"Hmm, so we've both got long stories. Looks like those drinks might be needed then" Taylor said with a smirk.

Ruzek gave a short smile and nodded as he watched her walk back into the bullpen.

He wanted to get drinks with her so bad, but he knew he couldn't. Well he could, but he shouldn't.

In the middle of eating her lunch, at her desk, everyone got a call saying the sales rep was found dead. Evidence leading to his wife was found so she was brought into questioning. The case eventually came to a close when the dealers and guns were found.

It was good to be back doing what Taylor loved. She met up with Erin to pick up Justin, who she hadn't seen since she was a teenager. It was a short, but nice reunion. Around 10PM, Taylor shot a text to Adam asking if he was still up for drinks.

She had gotten no reply from him within the hour so she just decided to have a solo wine night at her apartment.

Adam got the text from Taylor. Just seeing her name on his phone got his heart jumping. But then the guilt soon settled in afterwards. He was outside at the balcony, staring into his own engagement party. His fiancé was inside laughing, showing her off her ring.

_Was he doing the right thing_?

* * *

I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time so bear with any mistakes. Please leave comments! I'd like to know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

With a few mandatory days off, Taylor decided to spend it with her family. In the morning she had breakfast with them and then around noon she decided to take Lucy out for lunch and to shop.

"So have you decided to move out?" Taylor asked Lucy as they left the Grand Luxe Café.

"Oh yeah, but mom doesn't want me to. Dad is all for it and is even offering to help me look for a place" Lucy said.

"I think you should move out. I did, when I was 18. You're smarter than me too so I'm sure you'll be just fine" Taylor assured as both ladies walked down the busy street.

"Mom says there's no point in moving out since UIC is in our backyard." Lucy whined.

"I'll talk to her, plus I'm back in Chicago so I'll be around" Taylor said giving Lucy a smile.

"I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea how much I've missed you" Lucy said, taking her sister's hand into hers.

They walked and chatted till they got to Macy's.

"Since I missed your birthday, well the past 5, I owe you a shopping spree. So whatever you want, take it." Taylor said

"You're the best" Lucy said with a hug before running straight to the designer purse collections. Taylor laughed to herself and followed after her sister.

The past few days off were kind of tough on Adam. He confessed to his fiancé about his job and he wasn't sure if she was taking it well. They currently walked into Macy's to work on their wedding registry. He wasn't all into it, in fact, he wasn't into the whole wedding planning thing. It didn't interest him. Today was going to be another day of bordem and misery.

That is until he saw _her_.

Taylor was holding some expensive purse and laughing about something to a younger woman who looked like her.

"Babe, what do you think of this one?" His fiancé, Wendy, asked.

He turned his head back to her to see her holding a vase.

"Uh, yeah that's fine" He said, like a robot.

She frowned at him.

"Last week you told me it was ugly" Wendy snapped.

"I did? Sorry babe, I don't know what I was thinking" Adam tried to laugh it off. She wasn't buying it.

"That's the problem, Adam! You don't think! What's gotten into you?" Wendy snapped.

He sighed.

"How does this look?" Lucy asked, putting a Michael Kors purse through her arm.

"I love it, in fact, I want it" Taylor said, snatching it from her sister.

"Uh no! It's my shopping spree!" Lucy laughed. Taylor chuckled and handed it back to her sister. She looked over to look at other purses and something, well someone, caught her eye.

Adam Ruzek, was standing across the room, looking straight at her.

She looked at him a bit surprised but gave him a wave and a smile, which he returned. Next to him, a woman, looked over and at Taylor.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked

"A cop I work with" Taylor said, looking away.

"He's hot" Lucy said with a smirk.

"Hot and taken. That lady next to him, giving me the stink eye, is his fiancée" Taylor said quietly.

"Damn, but that's not going to stop you, is it?" Lucy laughed.

"No it isn't, Lucy, no it isn't" Taylor said with a wicked smile.

"Holy shit, they're coming over our way" Lucy said

Taylor's eyes went wide for a second. Her back was turned to them.

"what, why?!" Taylor slightly panicked.

"I don't know but it looks like she's dragging him over" Lucy said.

"Taylor!" Adam's voice called out. Taylor threw on a plastic smile and turned around to face the couple.

"Ruzek! Hey!" Taylor said with a fake smile.

"Fancy seeing you here" He said

"Days off, what's a girl to do but shop huh?" Taylor tried to joke

He nodded and there was a slight awkward silence.

"I'm Wendy!" Adam's fiancé piped up.

"Oh yeah, Taylor, this is Wendy, Wendy this is Taylor" Adam introduced, awkwardly

"I'm his fiancé; he tells me you work together?" She asked as Taylor lightly shook Wendy's hand.

"Mhmm, same task force. Oh, and this is my little sister, Lucy. Um, congrats by the way." Taylor rambled.

"Nice to meet you girls, and thank you. We couldn't be more happier" Wendy said. Adam forced out a smile but Taylor knew how to read people.

_He was far from happy._

Taylor smiled knowing she could get Adam right into her hand.

_This was going to be fun_.

"Well um, good luck with everything. And I'll see you in the office, Ruzek!" Taylor said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, nice meeting you Lucy" Adam said.

Lucy smiled and waved as both ladies left the purse department quickly.

"Wow, that wasn't awkward at all!" Lucy whispered with sarcasm as both ladies went up the escalator.

"I think she hates me" Taylor replied.

"My hot fiancé working with a hot detective? Yeah I'd hate you too" Lucy replied.

"They're not married yet so I can still play" Taylor said with a wink making Lucy laugh.

"You're such a good role model!" Lucy replied sarcastically

"Hey, we Voight ladies have to always be on top of the game" Taylor advised making Lucy chuckle.

* * *

The following morning, Taylor was called in. She quickly got dressed [polyvore: xxloveitawayxx], made a quick cup of coffee and zoomed off to the precinct. There was something about a kidnapping, drugs, a shooting, and someone killing themselves.

Running in, Taylor was the last one to come in. She quickly grabbed her chair at sat down just as Hank began to talk.

"Dean Masters was a hot shot artist in his 20's. His work dried up and he picked up a drug habit. He's suspected of also forging paintings." Hank said, pointing at a picture of the dead suspect.

"What's he known for forging?" Taylor piped up.

"Intelligence had him on something" Antonio said

"A stolen Klimt. It never resurfacd" Erin explained.

"What's a Klimt?" Adam asked.

Hearing his voice, Taylor turned to look at him. There was a slight awkwardness between them now.

"An artist" Taylor replied

"Named Klimt?" Adam asked, with a slight smirk.

"Yeah?" Erin said

"That's a funny name or am I alone on this? Come on, Klimt, say it out loud" Adam joked, clearly trying to lighten the mood in the stale room.

"It's kind of funny, yeah" Jay agreed getting a scoff out of Erin and Taylor.

"So what happened though? Did he think someone was after him?" Taylor asked Hank, reviewing some notes that Jay had taken last night.

"He kept saying they're going to kill me so that's either about the stolen painting or something else" Hank said

"Or he was tripping and talking nonsense. I mean did you see his pupils, he was gacked out of his mind" Jay said.

"We've got a known suspect who took his own life rather than face something heavy duty. We pursue the case" Hank advised as Olinsky walked in with a victim from the scene last night. She was a prostitute, and had a broken nose that was bandaged. Olinsky called for Erin to interview her.

While Erin was interviewing her, Taylor went to the vending machine to pick out something unhealthy to eat for breakfast. Jay and Adam were there too, getting food.

"What's good in here?" Taylor asked the boys.

"Twinkies" Jay said with a mouth full of it.

"Gross" Taylor muttered, sticking a dollar bill in the machine.

"Adam said you met his fiancée" Jay chuckled getting an annoyed look out of Adam.

"Oh yeah, she's a sweetheart. A real catch, Adam" Taylor said with a fake smile as she clicked on a random number. Out popped a bag of chips.

"Yeah, thanks." Adam muttered, uncomfortable.

"When is she going to meet the rest of us?" Jay teased

"How about we leave Wendy talk out of this room?" Adam countered.

"Oh, sensitive subject, huh?" Taylor teased back getting a laugh out of Jay.

Just then Hank rounded the corner.

"we've got a name" He said, walking past them into the bullpen.

All joking was put aside and Taylor followed Hank inside with the boys behind her. She threw her "breakfast" at her table and listened to Erin.

"So our suspect wasn't expecting our victim, but a different girl. Her name is Nadia, and she works at supposed bar/lounge. We should move in as soon as possible because it's definitely a front for a prostitution gig" Erin said.

"suit up. Halstead, Voight, and Ruzek, you're riding with me. Lindsay and Dawson keep eyes at a distance" Hank said.

It was a cold an rainy day out, which didn't help with the mood.

Adam, annoyed that Jay had put him on the spot in front of Taylor prior, was agigated. Taylor frustrated him. Everything about her had him all mixed up and in shambles.

Taylor got into the back of Voight's car with Adam sliding in next to her. In the front was Hank and Jay.

"Fucking shitty weather." Taylor muttered.

"What did you expect when you decided to move back?" Hank questioned as he drove.

"How was your sting at quantico?" Jay asked.

"Not as much fun as this" Taylor replied, checking to make sure her gun was loaded.

"You worked for the FBI?" Adam asked.

"Yup, recruited right out of CPD, and then I was pulled to be a part of the ICC" Taylor said.

"Now she's back" Hank said, with a hidden smile.

Taylor smiled and put her gun back.

Adam was impressed. They were close in age, but she had accomplished a lot more than he had.

"We're here" Jay said as Hank parked across the street.

A few cars in front of them was Erin and Antonio.

Antonio came out of his car and jogged up to Hank's window.

"The guy who runs this place is Adam Mazzer, I know him from vice. They call him the wacka-mo pimp. We beat him down but he always pops up somewhere else a week later with a new front." Antonio explained.

"Okay, well let's get him good this time" Taylor said opening her door.

Hank nodded and they all walked in to be greeted by two large, burly men.

"Membership guys?" One with a tattoo asked.

"They're right here" Hank said, pointing at his badge

The other guy reached towards a panic button.

"If you press an alarm I will break every bone in your hand" Jay threatened the guy and the guy complied.

"Both of you up against the wall now, turn around" Taylor snapped. She and Adam cuffed them against the wall.

Getting past that they all walked into the main lounge to see men and women.

"Chicago PD, everyone stay calm, and keep your hands where I can see them!" Hank shouted.

A few guys tried to run but Taylor, Jay and Adam kept them seated.

Antonio and Hank caught Mazzer and got him to confess where Nadia, the girl, was.

"Room 8, Halstead, Voight, Ruzek, go!" Hank snapped.

The three of them booked it down the hall. Halstead and Taylor, behind Ruzek, checked each room to clear it.

"I've got 8" Ruzek said while Taylor was clearing other rooms.

She was clearing girls out of the rooms when she heard a crash and Adam groaning from room 8.

She bolted out of the room just as Jay did from another room. They both ran into see Adam on the ground, clutching his groin.

"what the fuck, what happened?" Taylor asked, noticing the open door.

"She did not just kick you in the nuts man?" Jay laughed.

"She ran, go get her!" Adam groaned.

"Get him an ice pack" Taylor muttered before running out the door.

The girl wasn't running too fast, considering she had on hooker heels.

"Nadia! Keep running babe, but you're not gonna get anywhere" Taylor taunted loudly, running after the woman.

Sirens were in the distance, and coming closer.

"leave me alone!" Nadia screamed.

Taylor chuckled and sprinted, tackling the woman to the ground just as two squad cars pulled up.

"Let me go!" Nadia screamed, thrashing at Taylor.

"I'm impressed, Nadia. You were able to knock a guy down to his knees with one kick. Have you ever thought about being a cop?" Taylor laughed as she cuffed Nadia.

Uniform cops came out of their car as Taylor stood up with Nadia.

"Book her, and get her processed then bring her up to Intelligence for Detective Lindsay" Taylor instructed them.

Back at the precinct, Taylor finally got around to eating her bag of chips.

Erin had finished interrogating Nadia and got a name which Jay and Hank went to check out. Erin was out getting lunch with Justin, and Antonio went to get lunch with his family.

Taylor sighed, sitting alone in the bullpen.

_Where's Adam_? She wondered, remembering he was hit pretty hard in the nuts. She got up and walked out towards the locker rooms. Without bothering to knock, she entered the men's locker room just in time to see Adam zipping up his jeans.

"Balls still attached?" Taylor joked, leaning against a locker. Adam slightly jumped and turned around to see Taylor.

"You do realize it says _men_ on the door" Adam fired back.

Taylor shrugged and chuckled.

"Whoops, I'll knock next time" Taylor teased.

"I swear I'm going to have the woman's neck if I can't have children" Adam mumbled.

"Yeah, well it was kind of your fault" Taylor pointed out.

"I know, trust me, I know. I don't need to hear it from you too" Adam said, slamming his locker shut.

"How about I treat you to some lunch?" Taylor asked.

Adam looked at her.

"Nah, I'll just grab something from the vending machine" He said, not wanting to put himself in a position where he'd question if what he was doing was wrong or right.

"If you're worried about what Wendy would say, just invite her too" Taylor said, as if she read his mind.

"Who said I was worried about what Wendy would think? What would she need to be worried?" Adam fired back.

_He was getting smart, catching her game_.

"You're the one getting defensive. I just, innocently, offered you some lunch" Taylor said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Innocent? You're far from innocent, darling" Adam laughed, walking past her and out of the locker room.

_This was going to be harder than she thought_.

* * *

I got a few reviews which i am so appreciative of! Thank you! I hope you're all enjoying! Please leave your thoughts and comments! They're what motivate me to post more chapters!


End file.
